Pirates of the Caribbean: the lost chapters
by xSlashable
Summary: Wat als drie onschuldige meisjes op een logeerpartijdje helemaal alleen thuis zijn en onverwacht bezoek krijgen! Hfds 4: Zwart Oor.
1. Proloog: Zombie!

**Yeah well… dit hele verhaal slaat nergens op, dus als je houd van nergens opslaande doelose dingen… join the club! Ow ff nog disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: geen van de karakters in van mij… behalve Emma want dat BEN ik! Nu niet allemaal wegrennen omdat ik in dit verhaal zit… das niet eerlijk!  
****De andere karakters, Sophie en Anouk, nee ook not mine… die zijn ook van henzelf… Sophie is BonnieLassie en Anouk is Sue-AnneSparrow op Ga hun verhalen ook maar snel lezen!**

**Warning: hele rare afwisselingen van dialogen etc.**

**Oke… te veel gedoe… BEGIN THA STORY!

* * *

**

Proloog: Zombie!

Gillend hoorde hij zijn zus door het huis heen rennen, maar veel aandacht schonk hij er niet aan. Dit gebeurde zo ongeveer… elke dag. Hij zette de tv iets harder om het gegil te overstemmen en ging rustig door met het eten van zijn ijsje. De deur werd open geslagen en in de deuropening stond een meisje van zestien jaar, haar haren alle kanten op en haar T-shirt vol kreukels. Hij zuchtte even en focuste zich weer op het beeldscherm. Het meisje begon nu tegen hem te schreeuwen:

"Wat zit je daar nou!"

"Wat is er dan?" Vroeg hij kalm, niet op of omkijkend. Alsof het dagelijks routine was, wat het dus ook was, bukte hij om een kussen te ontwijken die naar zijn hoofd werd gegooid. Ze maakte een woest en afkeurend geluid en verdween de gang weer in. Hij zou het vrouwelijke brein nooit begrijpen, het werd gedreven door chocolade en ontplofte iedere keer als er een shirtje of haarelastiekje verdwenen was.

Maar als wij, slim als we zijn, dit hele fiasco eens door de ogen van de zus gaan bekijken, word het allemaal een stuk duidelijker (of in het geval van alle mannelijke lezers onder ons, steeds maar onduidelijker).

Ze gooide de netjes opgestapelde schone was van haar bed, die achter haar in een ongeordende hoop weer op de grond terecht kwamen. Ze moest het vinden! Waar was haar kam toch heen? Als ze hem niet snel vond, zou ze voor de rest van haar leven met een afro-kapsel door het leven moeten! Ze keek op de klok, al bijna zeven uur, ze moest allang onderweg zijn naar Emma! In een laatste poging om de kam te vinden smeet ze haar gehele beautycase om en zag tot haar grote opluchting, tussen alle armbandjes, kettingen, ringen en andere troep haar kam liggen. Ze pakte hem terwijl ze opgelucht adem haalde.

"Yes!" schreeuwde ze uit terwijl ze bijna de trap af viel, omdat ze in alle haast naar de badkamer probeerde te komen. Ze fatsoeneerde haar kapsel en stopte de kam in haar logeertas. Snel stormde ze de trap af en rende de deur uit terwijl ze haar broertje een snelle 'doei!' toe schreeuwde. Ze sprong letterlijk op haar fiets en sjeesde de straat uit. Na tien minuten bereikte ze het huis van Emma en belde ze aan, terwijl ze puffend van het harde fietsen (bah, wat denken jullie ranzig! Sorry…) tegen de muur leunde.

"Laat als gewoonlijk, Anouk?" Vroeg Emma haar toen ze de deur open had gedaan. Anouk knikte en werd binnengelaten door haar vriendin. In de woonkamer had Emma alles aan de kant geschoven en in het midden lagen drie matrassen, zodat de drie vriendinnen de hele nacht door konden komen voor de tv. Sophie zat ik het midden op een matras en keek op toen ze de kamer binnen kwamen.

"Hoi!" Riep ze, misschien een beetje te vrolijk uit.

"Hey!" Antwoordde Anouk, "dus welke film word het?"

"Pirates!" Riepen Emma en Sophie tegelijk uit.

"Op geoefend zeker?" Vroeg Anouk. Emma knikte terwijl Sophie haar hoofd schudde. Anouk gooide zichzelf op één van de matrassen. Emma opende een kast en Sophie en Anouk keken met open mond toe. De kast was geheel gevuld met chips, chocola, koekjes en andere zooi dat je kon eten.

"De buit die ik in de afgelopen maanden weg heb gejat." Zei Emma stralend en pakte er gelijk een grote zak doritos uit en gooide die op het matras naast Sophie neer, die er meteen naar graaide.

"PotC tijd!" Riep Anouk, die de dvd van de tv af pakte. Ze propte hem in de speler en de drie vriendinnen kropen gezellig onder de lakens en keken gefixeerd naar het beeldscherm waarop de woorden 'Pirates of the caribbean, curse of the black pearl' te zien waren.

De film was halverwege en de matrassen lagen al vol met chips en chocolade vlekken, maar niemand leek het te schelen of te zien wat dat betreft. Jack maakte een rare beweging en alle vriendinnen maakte precies tegelijkertijd een geluidje dat nog het beste te omschrijven valt met 'raw'.

"Plaspauze!" Riep Emma uit en Sophie drukte op pauze, precies op het moment dat er werd ingezoomd op Jack. "Perfect." Anouk knikte.

"Dat is een ware pauze-drukker aan het werk." Zei ze ontroerd.

Nadat de plaspauze was afgelopen, vervolgden ze met de film. Uiteindelijk rolden de namen over het scherm en werd er een laatste 'raw' gezegd bij het zien van Johnny Depp's naam.

Uitgedroogd van het teveel aan chips kropen de dames heel elegant naar de keuken toe en pakten wat drinken. Sophie opende de koelkast en gooide –vreemd genoeg knoeide er niets- met een pak appelsap naar Emma toe die het opving. Gedrieën begonnen ze het liedje 'mission impossible' te neuriën.

Anouk pakte kundig 3 glazen uit het kastje en gooide die de lucht in, Sophie maakte een duikvlucht en pakte de glazen uit de lucht in een mooie koprol. Emma stond klaar met de appelsap en goot de glazen vol, nadat Sophie weer op de grond was geland.

Het was half 4 in de ochtend en op het beeldscherm werden hier en daar mensen bruut afgeslacht. Er werd heel veel chips gegeten en ook op een abnormaal snel tempo. Met grote ogen werd er naar het scherm gekeken. Ineens hoorde ze boven een harde knal, de drie meiden sprongen geschokt op en keken angstig om zich heen.

"Emma?"

"Ja?"

"Je ouders waren niet thuis, hè?"

"Nee."

"En je broertje ook niet?"

"Nee."

"Jullie hebben ook geen vreemde mensen boven opgesloten?"

"Nee."

"En geen huisdieren die toevallig boven kunnen zitten?"

"Nee."

"WAT IS DAT DAN VOOR EEN GELUID!" Gilde Sophie.

"WEET IK NIET!" Gilde Emma terug.

"STIL!" Riep Anouk, zelfs nog harder, "wil je soms dat het ons hoort?"

"Zelfs een dove in Tokio heeft ons nu gehoord…" zuchtte Emma. Ineens hoorde ze een harde knal.

"Sophie, ga jij eens kijken wat er aan de hand is." Glimlachte Anouk heel lief. Ineens begon het licht te knipperen en viel uiteindelijk helemaal uit.

"Help?" Vroeg Emma terwijl ze in de donkere kamer keek, "is daar iemand?"

"Ja ik…"

"WIE BEN JIJ?" Riep ze uit.

"Sophie… je weet wel… een vriendin van je?"

"Sophie? Ga je nog kijken wie er boven rondloopt of niet?" Vroeg Anouk.

"BEN JE GEK?"

"Ja…"

"We gaan met zijn allen!" Zei Emma besluitend. Langzaam liepen ze naar de deur, en opende die. In de gang brandde het licht wel weer.

"FJOEW!" Riep Sophie.

"SSSSTTT!" Riepen de andere twee in koor. Het geluid van boven stopte en de drie keken elkaar aan.

"Het heeft ons gehoord." Zei Anouk.

"Nee goh!" Riep Emma. "En noem het niet het… dat klinkt eng."

"Jij noemde het net ook het."

"Ik noemde het niet het!"

"Nu deed je het weer!"

"Wat?"

"Je noemde het, het, terwijl je zei dat ik het niet het mocht noemen!"

"Je blijft het het noemen!"

"Jij ook!"

"Wat?"

"Jij zei toen ik zei dat het ons gehoord had dat ik het-" maar ze werd onderbroken door Emma.

"STOP IT!" Anouk knipperde even en begon toen gillend rond te rennen, dingen mompelend over een verfilmd boek van Stephen King, IT.

"Hou op! Je lijkt mijn moeder wel!" Riep Sophie. Niemand ging hier op in. Ineens hoorde ze een hele harde knal vanuit de badkamer.

"Het lijkt wel of iemand word onthoofd!" Piepte Emma. Anouk stopte even met gillen en rond rennen en antwoordde:

"Hoe kom je daar nou bij! Dat kan nooit man!" Toch klonk ze niet helemaal overtuigend, vervolgens begon ze weer gillend rond te rennen. Het duurde ongeveer een uur of 3 om de trap op te komen, eerst moesten ze Anouk kalmeren en dat was niet echt een gemakkelijke opgave. En ten tweede werd er bij elke trede getwijfeld of ze eigenlijk wel wilde weten wat het geluid produceerde. Toch kwamen ze uiteindelijk boven aan.

"Het komt uit de badkamer." Fluisterde Emma. Ze stonden voor de badkamer deur. Ineens hoorde ze een verstrooid gilletje. Sophie trok de deur open en sprong gelijk daarna 7 meter achteruit.

"En?" Vroeg ze. Anouk en Emma waren compleet stil gevallen, dit was al opmerkelijk genoeg. Langzaam kwam Sophie achter de twee staan en keek de badkamer in. De normaal stilstaande wasmand, leek wel door de ruimte te dansen.

"Dat kan niet goed zijn." Besloot Emma uiteindelijk. Sophie schudde haar hoofd. De wasmand begon nu te creperen op de grond, voor zover een wasmand kan creperen. Ineens leek het ding een 'alien' effect te krijgen. **(De film alien… dat ene stukje dat die man aan t ontbijten is ofzo en dan lijkt het alsof hij stikt en begint zijn buik op en neer te bewegen en dan kruipt er zo'n alien uit! Oke... ik bazel... lees maar snel verder...)** Het leek wel of er iemand inzat, de stof begon dreigend ver uit te rekken. Ineens scheurde de stof uiteen en begon er iets uit te kruipen. Toen het ding rechtop stond zagen de drie pas hoe reusachtige het was. Het ding was met verschillende lagen huid bekleed en gromde boos.

"ZOMBIE!" Riepen de drie heel hard en begonnen de trap af te stuiteren, terwijl het monster achter hen aan kwam.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Stuur please reviews! Moi wil graag weten was vous ervan vond tot nu toe:)**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: De bevestiging

**Heel erg bedankt voor de reviews! Love you all! Well, hier is het eerste hoofdstuk! Ik hoop dat jullie het net zo leuk vinden als de proloog… (of leuker natuurlijk!)**

**Well, here we go!

* * *

**

Hoofdstuk 1: de bevestiging

De drie rende de trap af, de meeste treden werden roekeloos overgeslagen. Achter zich hoorden ze iemand achter hen aan lopen in een uitermate eng langzaam tempo.

"Dat doen ze altijd in die films! Maar uiteindelijk zijn ze altijd sneller!" Riep Sophie uit, "wat op zich heel raar is want…" en ze begon een heel verhaal te houden over de natuurkundige eigenschappen van lucht en beweging snelheid dinges… blablabla… al snel werd duidelijk dat ze zelf ook geen idee had waar ze het over had, tot ieders opluchting.

Anouk en Emma renden meteen via de woonkamer naar de keuken, wat nog redelijk lastig was aangezien alle lampen in de kamer nog steeds niet aangegaan waren. Emma liep nog een aantal keren tegen dezelfde tafel aan, terwijl Sophie de deur dicht schopte en ertegenaan leunde, zodat de zombie niet naar binnen kon komen. Tenminste, laten we dat hopen.

Anouk en Emma in de keuken aangekomen, begonnen alle laden open te trekken, op zoek naar goede (dodelijke) voorwerpen. Anouk's ogen vielen op de broodrooster die op het aanrecht stond, meteen kreeg ze een hele evil grijns (zelfs Frankenstein zelf vond het griezelig worden) op haar gezicht en greep het ding alsof het haar enige eigendom was. Terwijl ze omdraaide zag ze echter nog wat, een hele mooie handige glimmende gloednieuw…

"MIXER!" Schreeuwde ze en greep deze ook, met dezelfde creapy grijns op haar gezicht.

Emma, die ook nooit eens makkelijk kon doen, zat met alle macht aan het snoer van de magnetron te trekken, die steeds verder van het (niet voor niets) hooggeplaatste plankje af gleed. Emma, die zoals gewoonlijk niet goed had opgelet tijdens de les over 'zwaartekracht', viel op de grond terwijl de magnetron hetzelfde neigde te doen. Het ding had echter meer geluk en viel bovenop haar neer.

"KLOTE DING!" Riep ze verstikt uit, terwijl ze het loeizware voorwerp van haar af duwde en hem probeerde op te pakken. Het ding was net iets TE zwaar en ze besloot het anders aan te pakken (lettelijk). Ze pakte het snoer en begon op deze manier de magnetron achter haar aan te sleuren, met Anouk in haar kielzog. Ze opende nog een laatste kastje en pakte er een vergiet uit en zette deze omgekeerd op haar hoofd. "To war!" Riep ze uit, zwaaide met een vuist in de lucht en begon terug de kamer in de lopen, in een heel langzaam tempo, aangezien ze nu ook nog eens met aanhangsel was.

De twee kwamen uiteindelijk (na lang zoeken) weer bij Sophie aan, die met alle macht de deur nog steeds probeerde tegen te houden en hier redelijk goed in slaagde. Anouk gaf haar de mixer aan. Sophie keek er met hele grote, bijna angstaanjagende, ogen naar en pakte het vervolgende over met eenzelfde grijns, waarin Anouk in de afgelopen paar minuten expert is geworden. Bij het overhandigen van het voorwerp, werd de deur net even iets minder goed bewaakt, waardoor deze in een harde knal bijna uit zijn schanieren vloog. Anouk, die de pech had op de verkeerde plek te staan, werd achter de deur bijna geplet. Iedereen (exclusief de zombie) keek haar geschokken aan.

"Gaat prima…" zei ze zachtjes terwijl alleen haar opgestoken duim achter de deur vandaan kwam. Sophie keer er met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar, maar dat duurde niet lang. De zombie stond nu in de deuropening en Emma en Sophie begonnen hard te gillen. Anouk die zichzelf achter de deur vandaan had weten te wurmen en het monster zag, begon gezellig mee te schreeuwen. De zombie maakte een geluid dat op een binnensmondse grom leek.

"Het eet iemand op!" Riep Emma, geen van allen vroeg zich af hoe dit mogelijk was en Anouk gooide de broodrooster. Het ding zoefde een meter naast het hoofd van de zombie langs en met een verslagen 'tok' kwam het op de grond terecht. Sophie keek naar de mixer en vervolgens naar de zombie, ze gooide het en het viel zo'n drie meter achter haar op de grond.

"Ik was nooit zo goed in trefbal," zei Sophie, terwijl ze schuin naar de grond keek en een plukje haar om haar vinger draaide. Emma, die nog steeds met het snoer van de magnetron in haar handen stond, keek haar sarcastisch aan.

"Ik vond je altijd geweldig…"

"Echt waar!" Vroeg Sophie lief, terwijl ze opkeek. Emma zuchtte.

"Ga je nog wat met die magnetron doen?" Vroeg Anouk.

"Ja!" Riep Emma, "alleen ik weet nog niet wat." Op dat moment kwam er een hele rare geur aandrijven vanuit de gang, waar de zombie stond.

"Rottend vlees!" Riep Sophie, alsof ze wist waar ze het over had. Anouk en Sophie begonnen weg te rennen, terwijl Emma weer op een slakkentempo achter ze aan sjokte met de zware magnetron achter zich aan. Ineens hoorde ze voetstappen achter haar en besloot de magnetron toch maar achter te laten en het op een lopen te zetten. Ze vluchtten de bijkeuken in en leunden opnieuw tegen de deur aan.

"Wat nu?" Vroeg Emma wanhopig, toen iets tegen de deur aan bonkte. Ze keken de kleine bijkeuken rond, en besloten dat er niets stond dat als wapen zou kunnen dienen.

"We're doomed…" zuchtte Sophie, Anouk en Emma klikte en met zijn alle keken ze hoe de deur het langzaam begaf. Emma wiens ogen ineens op de kast met bordspelletjes was gevallen zei ineens:

"Nee! Ik heb een idee!" De andere twee keken haar nogal geschrokken en verbaast aan. Emma rende naar de kast en pakte er de eerste beste spelletjes uit, die toevallig ganzenbord, mens erger je niet en monopoly bleken te zijn. Iedereen pakte een bordspel, waarbij nog enige onenigheid was over wie welk spel mocht hebben, waarin ganzenbord ineens erg populair bleek te zijn.

"Pak alle pionnen, dobbelstenen enzovoort eruit!" Riep Emma en ze begonnen met zijn allen de dozen open te maken. "Leg alles voor de deur." En zo werden alle kleine voorwerpjes op de grond gelegd.

"Waarom?" Vroeg Sophie. Die als enige nog een beetje verstand toonde.

"Ow, ye'll see." Grinnikte Emma. Op dat moment ging de deur open en stapte de zombie met een van zijn angstaanjagende voeten midden in de zooi van pionnen en dobbelstenen (er lagen zelfs een paar knikkers tussen, maar die lagen eigenlijk standaard op de grond). De zombie gleed uit en zo kregen de drie meiden de kans om snel langs hem heen te vluchten.

"Hoelang gaat dit duren?" Riep Anouk.

"Niet zo heel lang meer." Antwoordde Sophie, die naar de magnetron keek. Anouk en Emma begon nu ook heel evil te grijnzen.

"Waarom grijzen we zo evil?" Vroeg Emma ineens.

"Omdat Sophie de magnetron gaat gebruiken." Zei Anouk.

"Ow…" was het antwoord van Emma, het was even stil, "hoe?"

"Ik ga de magnetron helemaal niet gebruiken!"

"O nee?" Vroeg Anouk verward.

"NEE!" Zei Sophie terwijl ze zich omdraaide en naar de bijkeuken keek. "Jij gaat dat doen!"

"O ja, sorry vergeten… wacht, WAT?" Anouk keek Sophie vragend aan.

"Hier is het plan…"

En heb plan werd uitgelegd.

"GOED PLAN MAN (VROUW)! Heb je dat helemaal alleen bedacht?" Vroeg Emma. Sophie keek even om zich heen, waarschijnlijk om te zien of er nog iemand anders was om een plan mee te bedenken.

"Ja."

"Vet."

"Nee, schoon."

De zombie was weer opgestaan en kwam hun kant op gelopen.

"Snel!" Riep Sophie en rende naar het snoer van de magnetron, terwijl Anouk de magnetron pakte en zo werd het draad strak gespannen door de woonkamer.

"Kun jij geen aas zijn?" Vroeg Emma, smekend. Sophie schudde haar hoofd.

"Echt niet! Ik wil niet dood!" Emma maakte een gek geluidje dat tot op de dag van vandaag ongeïdentificeerd blijft en begon met haar armen te zwaaien.

"Yo zombie! Hieroooww!" De zombie keek op en begon op haar af te lopen. "AAAH!" Ze rende weg en sprong nog net op tijd om het strakgespannen touw te ontwijken, helaas voor de zombie had die hier niet op gerekend en viel plat op de grond. Anouk pakte de magnetron op en liet deze boven op het hoofd van de zombie vallen, vervolgens begon ze een dansje te doen.

"Ik gooide raak! IK! RAAK!"

Ze stonden over de zombie heen gebogen.

"Dat lijkt wel de onderbroek van mijn broertje." Zei Emma ineens, wijzend naar een van de vele kledingstukken die over de zombie heen lagen. "Dat _is_ de van mijn broertje!" Sophie pakte een trui vast die eveneens op de zombie lag en pakte hem op.

"Cool!" Zei ze, terwijl ze hem voor hield, "van jou?"

"Zitten er chocolade vlekken op?" Vroeg Emma, terwijl ze zich op de trui concentreerde, ze zag een grote chocoladevlek en knikte, "jep, van mij."

Langzaam begonnen ze al het wasgoed van de zombie af te halen.

"Misschien is hij wel heel oud en gerimpeld." Zei Sophie ineens.

"Ja, zou kunnen! Maar ik denk dat hij hieronder is ingepakt is in wc papier en dat jou wasgoed gewoon een vermomming was, maar wij zagen er zo doorheen!" Antwoordde Anouk trots.

"Ik voel me net als in scooby doo, als ze mensen gaan ontmaskeren. Hoe zou dat nou kunnen?" Vroeg Emma zich af.

"Misschien omdat we iemand aan het ontmaskeren _zijn_." Concludeerde Sophie.

Ineens, net voordat ze de laatste laag van wasgoed hadden verwijderd, bewoog de zombie.

"Help!" Riep Sophie met een klein hoog stemmetje. De zombie ging rechtop zitten en het laatste kledingstuk viel van zijn hoofd af, waardoor zijn gezicht zichtbaar werd.

Er viel een gruwelijke bedrukkende stilte.

De zombie leek nog steeds last te hebben van de magnetron die een paar minuten geleden op zijn hoofd was gevallen en wreef over de bult. De zombie keek hen allen stuk voor stuk verstrooid aan. Ineens begonnen de drie keihard te gillen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"STIL!" Riep de zombie ineens uit, "ik heb een barstende koppijn!" Het werd opnieuw compleet stil.

"Hij praat." Fluisterde Emma tegen haar twee vriendinnen.

"Dat hoor ik ook wel." Zei Sophie.

"Tegen ons!" Voegde Emma eraan toe. Anouk viel recht voorover flauw. Sophie en Emma keken haar even aan en focusten zich toen op de zombie (die niet meer zo heel zombie-achtig was).

"Wat is er met jullie aan de hand!" Vroeg de zombie, kleine stilte. Sophie en Emma, die in totale trans leken te verkeren, riepen ineens wat uit waarmee ze de identiteit van de zombie bevestigden, terwijl de zombie zelf probeerde op te staan en een typische beweging maakte.

"JACK SPARROW!" En de twee vielen naast hun vriendin op de grond.

_...dum  
...dum  
...dum _

**TBC…?

* * *

**

**DUS! Het eerste hoofdstuk! Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat! Please review! Daardoor schrijf ik een stuk sneller! (hint, hint)**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Oops?

**Mag ik even de aandacht! #hele zooi mensen kijkt ineens op# -hehe...Dit hoofdstuk bevat SPOILERS VOOR DMC! Niet hele grote hoor, maar ze zitten d'r wel in! Heel ver verstopt, ergens in het geheime geheim...**

**So, don't read als je PotC2 nog niet hebt gezien! (Ook al weet ik dat de verleiding groot is… P ) Nee… jij ook niet… #to no one in particular# #hele zooi mensen gaat weer heel chill verder met wat ze aan het doen waren#**

**En nog vet bedankt voor alle reviews!Qw! Ye're really the best!

* * *

**

Hoofdstuk 2: Oops?

"Ik heb zo raar gedroomd!" Hoorde Anouk iemand zeggen, ze keerde zich om en opende haar ogen. Emma lag naast haar en daarnaast lag Sophie, alle drie op de harde parketvloer.

"Waarom liggen we op de vloer?" Vroeg Sophie verrast, terwijl ze opstond.

"En wie van jullie snurkt er zo?" Vroeg Emma, die ook wakker was geworden. De andere twee stonden nu ook op en keken versuft om zich heen. "Wat is er toch aan de hand, waarom lagen we op de vloer?"

"En _wie_ ligt er op je bank!" Piepte Anouk.

"Je denkt toch niet…" Begon Sophie, maar voor ze haar zin af kon maken draaide degene op de bank zich om en kwam er net iets te laat achter dat de bank daar ophielt en viel met een luide plof op de grond neer, net tussen de bank en de matrassen die ze neer hadden gelegd, met de intentie hierop in slaap te vallen, laat in de ochtend. Een aantal flessen rolden over de vloer.

"Het was allemaal waar!" Gilde Emma, terwijl ze op een vage manier begon op en neer te springen. Ze liepen langzaam naar de man toe en bogen over hem heen.

"Shit man!" Zei Sophie, "het is gewoon waar! Hij is hier echt, als in massief, als in we kunnen hem aanraken!" En om dit te bevestigden pookte ze Jack in zijn schouder, die wakker werd, drie gezichten over hem heen zag hangen en zich daardoor duidelijk de tering schok. Sophie, Anouk en Emma sprongen ook achteruit, want Jack had een hele enge manier van schikken, waardoor ze schokken van Jack's schik. (-huh?)

"Wat moeten we doen!" Vroeg Emma, terwijl haar stem oversloeg. Jack was opgestaan en keek hen nog steeds geschokken aan. Ze keken hem alle drie even aan.

"Dames," zei Anouk plechtig en draaide zich terug naar Sophie en Emma, "onze droom is uitgekomen!" Hierop keek Jack nog banger.

"Maar hoe?" Vroeg Sophie ineens, die een vaag blik trok dat duidelijk hoe-the-fuck-kan-iemand-in-de-wasmand-terecht-komen weergaf. Sterker nog, het gaf zelfs hoe-the-fuck-kan-iemand-van-zo'n-400-jaar-geleden-in-Ems-wasmand-terecht-komen weer!

"Weet ik veel, laten we het vragen!" Stelde Anouk voor, op zo'n Dora manier. Wat echt té out of character was.

"Zeg Jaaaaaaaack?" Vroeg Sophie op een manier waarop een vijfjarige om koekjes had gevraagd. "Hoe kom jij in Emma's wasmand?"

"Wasmand?" Vroeg Jack.

"Ehm… ja, wasmand." Beantwoorde Emma, "dat ding waarin je kleren stopt als ze gewassen moeten worden… je weet wel… wasmand…" Ze probeerde het uit te beelden, op een manier waarop Sophie en Anouk precies snapten wat ze bedoelde, maar Jack alleen maar vager begon te kijken. "Wààààààsmàààànd!"

"Waar jij zo zombie-achtig uit kroop." Vulde Sophie aan.

"Ow, dat… ja, nou dat is een nogal lang verhaal…"

"Alle tijd."

"Mot nergens heen."

"Vertel!"

"Nou, ik stond dus op mijn schip en toen zat ik zo min of meer vast en er kwam een soort van beest aan en toen kon ik me nog net los maken, maar toen draaide ik me dus om en toen was dat beest er al en dat was natuurlijk niet echt goed." Drie paar puppy eyes staarde Jack aan.

"EN TOEN!" Vroeg Sophie.

"Toen, nou, toen kreeg ik mijn hoed terug, maar erg veel had ik er niet aan wanteh… dat beest bleek nogal honger te hebben en toewedikogeten."

"Wat?"

"Toewedieogeten." Legde Emma uit en kwam er toen achter dat dat nog steeds niet erg veel verklaarde.

"Precies." Zei Jack.

"Wat voor 'n beest dan? Was het een kwal? Of zeewier? Of een inktvis? Of een zeeleeuw?" Vroeg Sophie.

"Een zeeleeuw?"

"Ja, een zeeleeuw!" Ze keken allemaal Jack weer aan, die nogal ongemakkelijk kuchte.

"Het was meer een nogal grote octopus."

"Yay! Jack is toewedikogeten door een octopus!" Riep Anouk en begon een vaag dansje te doen, "wacht. Wat ís toewedikogeten door een octopus?"

"Dat leg ik jullie later nog wel uit!" Zei Jack, die over de matrassen heen naar de keuken liep. Emma keek ineens naar alle flessen op de grond en pakte er een op.

"Dit was de hele voorraad van mijn ouders dus." Zei ze, "jep, alle vierhonderzevenenzestig flessen zijn hier."

"Waarom krijg ik het gevoel dat je moeder hier niet blij mee gaat zijn?" Vroeg Anouk.

"Hoe kom je erbij? Het was altijd haar droom om een dronken piraat uit de wasmand die toewedikogeten door een octopus is in huis te hebben! Tuurlijk vind ze dit leuk!" Vertelde Emma en viel toen nogal verlagen op het matras neer en mompelde iets dat niet echt verstaanbaar was.

"Wat?" Vroeg Sophie.

"Maar wat maakt mij dat uit!" Riep Emma en sprong weer op van het matras, over stemmingswisselingen gesproken. "Jack is hier!"

"Wat?" Vroeg iemand vanuit de keuken.

"Dat is geloof ik wel een populair woordje of niet?" Vroeg Anouk.

"Wat?"

"Ja, dat dus…"

"Ow, dat."

"Wat?" Mengde Sophie zich in het gesprek.

"Wat."

"Wat!"

"Dat!"

"Wat dat?"

"…hou op." Onderbrak Anouk.

"Wat?" Vroegen Emma en Sophie in koor. Op dat moment klonk er een hoop kabaal door het huis, van kletterende pannen en zo nog wel wat voorwerpen, waarvan ze niet zeker wisten of ze wilde weten wat ze waren (geweest). Jack kwam terug vanuit de keuken, nogal verstrooid.

"Wat is dit?" Vroeg hij en hield het koffiezetapparaat omhoog, of in ieder geval een gedeelte ervan.

"Dat is- was een koffiezetapparaat, Jack." Legde Emma uit, "maar nu zal ie het wel niet meer doen."

"Ow." Hij gooide het over zijn schouder weg, waardoor het tegen een schilderij kletterde, waardoor dat eveneens op de vloer kappot viel.

"En dat was zekers geen duur schilderij."

"Mooi, want ik haat het als dure dingen stuk gaan." Zei Jack glimlachend en liep weer terug naar de keuken.

"Oops?" Vroeg Emma, toen ze zag wat er van de woonkamer geworden was. Er lag een (kapot) koffiezetapparaat, een (kapotte) magnetron, een (kapot) schilderij, een redelijke verzameling flessen, chips zakjes, snoepjes etc. en de overblijfselen van een mixer, een broodrooster en natuurlijk de magnetron (die we niet mogen vergeten). Ook lagen er nog redelijk wat kleren, een paar pionnen en dobbelstenen.

"Zombies zijn niet echt handig om 's nachts in huis te hebben, denk je wel?" Vroeg Sophie.

"Nee, niet echt." Antwoordde Emma.

"Ik heb een oplossing!" Zei Anouk, op zo'n cliché, we're-facing-death-and-I-know-what-to-do-manier. "We gaan… opruimen…"

DUM

DUM

DUMMMM!

"Opruimen?" Vroeg Sophie doodsbang.

"Ja… opruimen…"

**TBC

* * *

**

**Ja, das egt weer een huge cliffhanger! Jij review stuur, ik verder schrijf savvy?**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: The Return of Mama

**TADA! Chapter three! Waarin nog meer beangstigende dingen zullen worden gezegd… **

**Warning: Probeer dit alsjeblieft niet te snappen, dat kan namelijk alleen het gesticht tot gevolg hebben…**

**Tnx for dah reviews! Luv y'all!**

Hoofdstuk drie: The return of mama

Opruimen was overduidelijk niet de sterkste kant van Anouk, Sophie en Emma. Jack was ook niet echt een goede hulp in het hele proces. Sophie had net alle flessen opgeruimd, voor Jack besloot dat flessen leuk waren om tegen de muur kapot te gooien. Anouk en Emma waren ondertussen bezig met de kleren die nog steeds in de kamer lagen op te ruimen en hadden geconcludeerd dat het al vieze wasgoed, slijmerig en iewig geworden was.

"Jack?" Vroeg Emma en hielt een plakkerig slijmerig shirtje omhoog. Hij keek er even na, glimlachte doen en excuseerde zich terwijl hij terug naar de keuken liep om nog meer flessen kapot te gooien. Anouk en Emma propten de kleding in de wasmachine en drukten random op wat knopjes om hem aan te krijgen. Na wat vreemde hoestachtige geluidjes gaf het ding zich over en begon in een onnatuurlijk tempo de kleding met groen water schoon te maken.

Na zo'n drie uur zag de woonkamer er alweer redelijk normaal uit. De drie keken trots toe, voor Jack de keuken uit kwam met een pak meel in zijn hand.

"Waar is dit nou weer goed voor?" Vroeg hij en hielt een hand meel omhoog, terwijl de rest van het pak zich uitleefde op de grond. "'t is poeder…"

"Wauw, je meent het?" Vroeg Anouk sarcastisch.

"Ja, kijk dan." Hij gooide de zak naar Anouk, die hem natuurlijk niet ving en zo kwam de andere helft van het pak op de grond terecht.

"Dat hadden we echt nodig…" zuchtte Sophie.

"Niet?" Vroeg Jack.

"Wat denk je dat we aan het doen zijn?" Jack haalde zijn schouders op.

"Mijn moeder komt ieder moment thuis en het leek me wel een goed idee om het huis nog een beetje leefbaar te hebben als ze hier zo meteen binnen komt lopen." Legde Emma geïrriteerd uit.

"Ow, juist." Antwoordde Jack, "in dat geval, kun je ook beter nog eens naar de keuken gaan kijken…"

De drie keken elkaar even aan en liepen toen heel langzaam in de richting van de keuken. Het was zacht uitgedrukt een slagveld. Overal lag van alles, de koelkast stond open en zo te zien was zo'n vier vijfde deel over de rest van de keuken verspreid. De vloer was nat, de muren zaten vol vegen en niet alle glazen en borden hadden het overleeft.

"Uh-oh. En nu?" Vroeg Emma die met grote ogen door de keuken keek, "we hebben nog 5 minuten."

"Simpel." Zei Jack, ze keken hem aan.

"Hoe ben je van plan een hele keuken in vijf minuten schoon te krijgen?"

"Dat ben ik niet van plan…" antwoordde hij, "mijn plan is veel simpeler en handiger. Zorg dat ze 't niet ziet."

"Niet ziet!" Riep Emma uit, "ow, dit valt ook niet op hoor! We gaan er gewoon voor staan joh, makkelijk!"

"Dat bedoel ik niet! Je zorgt gewoon dat ze niet eens in de buurt komt. Moet je dat poeder in de kamer misschien nog wel even opruimen." Zei Jack, alsof dat echt zo overduidelijk was.

"Waarom ik? Jij gooide het in de kamer!"

"Omdat jullie vrouwen zijn." Er was in de hele geschiedenis van de mensheid nog nooit zo'n bedrukkende stilte geweest als nu. Niemand durfde was te zeggen, over de hele wereld was het dood en dood stil.

"Wat probeer je daarmee te zeggen?" Vroeg Anouk na een lange tijd, die haar woede nog redelijk in bedwang had kunnen houden.

"Dat het jullie taak is op te ruimen?" Hij keek er nogal onzeker bij. Emma verdween even de keuken in en kwam even later weer uit de troep gekropen met een bezem. Ze gaf hem aan Jack.

"Aangezien jij de troep veroorzaakt hebt, zal het ook jou taak zijn het op te ruimen. Veel plezier." Zei ze.

"Maar-" Begon Jack, maar werd onderbroken doordat Sophie een über dodelijk blik zijn kant op richtte. Ze kwamen er al snel achter dat meel opruimen niet echt Jack's sterkte kant was. Uiteindelijk leek het alsof de vloer een groot wit blok hout was, wat er niet echt mooi uitzag.

"Denk je dat ze het merkt?" Vroeg Anouk zachtjes.

"Wat? Dat de vloer ineens uit meel bestaat en dat een wild vreemde het probeert weg te vegen zonder enig succes?"

"Ja."

"Neuh, valt niet op."

Sophie zuchtte.

"Tijd voor plan B," kondigde ze aan.

"Plan B?" Vroeg Emma, "welk plan B?"

"Het plan B dat ik net bedacht heb, het plan B dat plan A gaat volgen, het plan B dat ons gaat redden!" Riep Sophie plechtig om. Emma en Anouk keken haar aan alsof ze een of andere heilige heiligheid was die iets heel heiligs te lullen heeft. Ze vertelde haar plan in mysterieuze fluistertonen die niemand behalve Anouk en Emma konden horen en decoderen. Meteen daarna liepen ze met zijn drieën gewapend met schattige glimlachjes op Jack af.

"TEKKELEN!" Riep Anouk.

Zo'n drie en een halve seconde later lag Jack ergens boven opgesloten in een kastje. Dit was vooral zodat hij het huis niet verder kon tormenten. Nu was het tijd voor het minder leuke werk.

Een auto reed de oprit op en Emma die het script nog een laatste keer doorlas, verstopte het snel en deed de deur open.

"Hoi mam!"

Haar moeder was even uit het veld geslagen door de lieve groet en schattige glimlach en zei toen een onzeker 'hallo' terug. "Wat hebben jullie gedaan?" Vroeg ze en keek angstig naar de deur die haar de woonkamer in zou leiden.

Emma gaf snel een onschuldig verslag van wat ze gedaan hadden terwijl ze de woonkamer deur opende voor haar moeder. Sophie en Anouk zaten heel liefjes in het midden van de kamer op het meel, dat nu als een soort heuvel in het midden stond. (Wat best knap is aangezien er normaal maar 1 kilo in zo'n pak zit, wat dus zou betekenen een heuveltje van 10 cm hoog, maar deze betrok een hoogte van zeker anderhalf meter.

"Wat is dit!" Vroeg de enige met verstand in de kamer (aka mams)

"Dit is onze Mount Everest op schaal." Vertelde Sophie, "hij moet nu drogen, maar als je kijkt kun je precies zien hoe je naar de top kan lopen. We zijn daar altijd al heel geïnteresseerd in geweest en nu kunnen we op deze manier onze kennis vergroten op dit gebied."

"Zo meteen als hij droog is, gaan we hem verven, met deze handige cijfercodes die aangeven welke kleur wat moet worden." Vulde Emma aan.

"Ik wist niet dat jullie geïnteresseerd waren in ook maar iets dat met kennis te maken had." Toch leek ze wel blij te zijn met de nieuwe Mount Everest in de kamer.

Uiteindelijk werden ze geïnformeerd dat Emma's moeder opnieuw even weg moest om boodschappen te doen. Meteen nadat ze weg was keek Ems nogal geschrokken om.

"Ze gaat boodschappen doen!"

"En?" Vroeg Sophie.

"Waar moeten boodschappen heen?"

"Technisch gezien belanden ze uiteindelijk in het riool… wat eigenlijk heel zonde is…"

"DE KEUKEN!" Riep Anouk ineens.

"Wat?" Sophie keek vragend op.

"Boodschappen komen eerst nog in de keuken terecht voor ze in het riool terecht komen, Soof."

"Ow juist." Zei ze, "nee dat bedoelde ik." Het was even stil. "En?"

"De keuken is niet echt… wat hij ooit geweest is, REMEMBER?"

Jack kwam de trap af gestort en liep nogal misselijk de kamer in.

"Hoe ben jij uit je kastje gekomen?" Vroeg Sophie verbaast. Hij hielt een sleutel omhoog.

"Toen jullie me in dat kastje opsloten, you'd forgotten one very important thing mates, I'm captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Dat had hij echter beter niet kunnen zeggen. Anouk, Sophie en Emma keken hem nogal puppy-eyes-achtig aan en renden toen in een rotvaart naar hem toe en gingen zo'n beetje half aan hem hangen.

Toen hij eindelijk weer los had weten te komen pakte hij een hand vol thee zakjes te voorschijn.

"Geen idee wat het is, maar het is slecht."

"Slecht?" Vroeg Emma. De theezakjes werden op de grond gegooid. "…gaan we weer…"

"Ze zijn gewoon puur evil!"

"Hoezo dat dan?" Vroeg Sophie met opgetrokken wenkbrauw, "het zijn gewoon onschuldige zakjes met vage blaadjes er in die je in kokend water stopt om er thee van te maken."

"Ow" … "Huh?"

**TBC**

**Ik weet dat iedereen zwaar gechoqueerd is door Sophie's uitleg over de theezakjes… aangezien het zo slim klonk, maar ergens diep van binnen is ze ook wel slim hoah! (A)**

**#ziet Soof met een ebille blik om dr afkomen en verstopt zich onder een lampenkap, typisch natuurlijk dat de lamp aanstaat en Emma dr hassus verbrand#**

**Leuk.. well…. IK KLIM ZELFS IN EEN LAMPENKAP VOOR JULLIE! IS DAT GEEN REVIEW WAARD! NOU! HUH! WELL!**

**REVIEW! #wijst hyperactief vanuit haar lampenkapje naar de review knop#**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Zwart Oor

**Yaaay! Finally an update!**

**Zodat het even duidelijk is, dit verhaal speelt zich af naar de tweede film en voor de derde! U will see xD**

**Warning: te veel om op te noemen.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!**

**Jack: She wishes…**

**Ems: Shut up or I'll rape u!**

**Jack: … oO ur kidding right…?**

**Ems: Nope.**

Hoofdstuk vier: Zwart Oor

Jack was er nog steeds niet van overtuigt dat theezakjes geen plannen hadden tot wereldoverheersing. Anouk, Sophie en Emma hadden het allang opgegeven en probeerden een plan te bedenken om de keuken te redden, of eigenlijk, zichzelf te redden.

Terwijl Jack de theezakjes in een hoekje had gedreven en er nu hersenspoelend mee zat te discussiëren, werd alle rotzooi uit het keukenraam gegooid. Want dat viel minder op, volgens Emma, uiteindelijk had de rotzooi de hele voortuin bedekt en dat was niet al te handig. Iedereen die langsreed keek verbaast om om te kijken wat er in hemelsnaam aan de hand was.

Anouk hing half uit het raam om alles aan te stampen, Sophie gooide een pak melk de straat op, die Emma dan weer moest gaan halen, want het pak melk was zo'n beetje het enige dat nog heel en netjes was… met de nadruk op was.

Nadat er een kettingbotsing was ontstaan in het normaal rustige dorpsstraatje doordat alle automobilisten meer aandacht hadden voor het spektakel in Emma's thuis dan de weg hadden Anouk, Sophie en Emma gevonden wat ze zochten…

Iets om de schuld te geven.

Jack.

"Maar als mijn moeder hem ziet moet hij misschien wel weg!" Zei Emma, toen ze hun plan nader bekeken.

"Dat is waar en dat mag NEVER NOOIT GEBEUREN!"

Jack keek hen beangstigd aan, terwijl hij zich probeerde te verschuilen achter de theezakjes. Ineens leek hij ze wel handig te vinden.

"Dus misschien moeten we iets anders bedenken." Besloot Anouk.

"Dat lijkt me redelijk Logisch…" Vulde Sophie aan.

"Maar wat…"

Op dat moment klonk er een vreemd kokhalzend geluid en de drie meiden en Jack keken met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar het plafond, het geluid leek van boven te komen.

"What the hell…" Was Anouk's plechtige toespraak.

"Jack, ga eens kijken wat dat was." De drie keken hem aan. Hij keek om zich heen, alsof hij hoopte dat ze het tegen een andere Jack hadden. Hij gooide een theezakjes, die recht tegen Sophie's voorhoofd kwam en daar bleef plakken.

"Eeeh, bedankt…" Sophie wilde het zakje van haar voorhoofd afvegen, maar op dat moment klonk er opnieuw een vreemd geluid van boven. Dit keer een kokhalzend krakend geluid.

Jack sprong op en keek verdenkend om zich heen.

"Ik ken dat gekraak!"

"Ik ook!" Riep Anouk die geen idee had waar ze het over had. Emma keek gefascineerd naar het theezakje dat de zwaartekracht nog steeds negeerde en op Sophie's voorhoofd plakte, wat Sophie allang was vergeten. Jack liep voor hen uit de trap op en wat ze daar aantroffen was…

…onbeschrijfbaar.

Maar toch ga ik het beschrijven, want anders dan word het zo verwarrend voor jullie lezers.

De overloop lag vol met stukken houd, ijzer en hier en daar stukjes glas.

"RUM!" Riep Jack, die een stukje glas pakte.

"Nee Jack, dat is glas. God, dat weet zelfs ík nog te onderscheiden!" Legde Emma uit.

"Nee, dít is geen rum, dit was een gedeelte van een geheel waarin rum zát." Antwoordde Jack.

"En wat doet dat hier?" Vroeg Sophie.

"Wat doet dit alles hier?" Vroeg Anouk, om die vraag ook meteen gesteld te hebben.

"HEY EEN LETTER!" Riep Emma hyperactief heen en weer bouncend, en ze pakte een plankje op waar 'LA' op geschreven stond.

"Dat is niet een letter, dat zijn er twee." Merkte Jack op.

"Los Angeles." Antwoordde Sophie. "Dat is een plaats. Ja. Dat ken ik wel. Ja. Ben er nooit geweest. Nee. Maar ik weet wel waar het licht. Ja."

"Waarom ligt er een plankje in mijn huis met een plaatsnaam erop?" Vroeg Emma en ze keek Jack aan, die tussen alle rotzooi aan het zoeken was, waarschijnlijk naar een nog hele fles. Hij hielt er één omhoog. Een hele fles die ook nog eens vol was… hij gooide de lege fles over zijn schouder en zocht verder.

Vervolgens haalde hij een plankje onder de rotzooi vandaan waarop nog meer letters stonden.

"EAR." Las Sophie op.

"Nou… dat is… behulpzaam." Verklaarde Anouk.

"OMG EEN LEDEMAAT!" Riep Ems.

"WAAR?!" Riep Sophie geschrokken en ze viel bijna achterover de trap af, Jack kon haar net tegenhouden, waar hij achteraf natuurlijk grote spijt van kreeg.

"Op het bordje!" Antwoordde Emma.

"WAAR??!!"

"Ear…" Anouk rolde met haar ogen. "Ben je nou echt zo DOM? Jullie allebei?!"

"JA!" Riepen Sophie en Emma in koor.

"Waarom zouden hier twee bordjes liggen? Een met LA erop en een ander met EAR."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Nee!" Riep Emma, "en ik haat dingen die niet logisch zijn!"

"Ik wist niet dat je het uberhaubt uit elkaar kon houden… logisch en onlogisch that is." Emma kuchte en was ineens heel geïnteresseerd in alle andere stukken hout. Wat natuurlijk niet erg vreemd was, maar wel voor Emma. Want die was nooit geïnteresseerd in hetgeen waar de interesse naartoe uit hoort te gaan.

"HEY! NOGEEEEEEN!" Riep Emma en ze greep een stuk hout. "CK. Fuck, waarom kunnen ze niet gewoon omroepen wat ze ons willen vertellen ofzo. En waarom moet mijn huis er steeds onder leiden… we hebben net de keuken schoon!"

"En nu ligt zowel de overloop als de voortuin vol…!" Riep Sophie, die het totaal met Emma eens was natuurlijk.

"Ja! Owh shit… de VOORTUIN!" Maar voor ze naar beneden konden rennen, greep Jack het stuk hout uit haar handen en staarde ernaar met grote donkere schattie oogjes.

Hij legde het naast de andere twee stukken hout, waardoor er 'BLCKEAR' kwam te staan. Het was even stil, tot Sophie vroeg:

"Black ear?"

**Will they ever be able to clean the house?**

**Will they manage to keep their marbles?**

**Will they survive this ultimate random story?**

**I don't think so…**

**Do you?**

**To be Continued (if you review)**


End file.
